A contribution of alcohol to the development of several cancers, including esophageal, laryngeal, lung, breast (in women) and colorectal (especially in men), is becoming increasingly evident. A total of 390,000 cases of cancer are attributable to alcohol consumption, representing 3.6% of all new cancers diagnosed each year. The International Conference on Alcohol and Cancer (ICAC) was established in 2010 to complement the major research conferences in cancer (e.g. AACR) and alcohol (e.g., RSA, ISBRA, ESBRA) which do not have a focus on the role of alcohol and carcinogenesis. Its focus was on recent advances in epidemiology, molecular mechanisms and biomarkers of alcohol-induced carcinogenesis, as well as anticancer therapies. After the success of the first meeting in Heidelberg, it was decided that the ICAC should be continued, leading to a subsequent conference in Breckenridge, USA in 2013. Both were successful in bringing together over fifty investigators (from sixteen nations) with cutting-edge and complementary expertise in alcohol and cancer. In addition to allowing experts to share their most current results, the conference has promoted interactions between basic scientists and clinicians in all major aspects of alcohol-induced carcinogenesis and thereby fostered the development of a wealth of new collaborations that should lead to major advances in the field. An important secondary function of this conference is to attract young scientists and graduate students into this important field o research. This R13 application seeks support for the third ICAC conference to be held in Crete, Greece on May 29-June 3, 2015. This conference will remain faithful to and build upon the specific aims of the 2012 conference which were to: i) Provide a dedicated meeting on the field of alcohol and cancer that brings together researchers from multiple sub-specialties and disciplines, e.g. epidemiologists, pharmacologists, toxicologists, bioinformaticians; and endocrinologists, ii) encourage interaction and collaboration between international scientists in highly-specialized and yet diverse areas of research; iii) establish an environment that facilitate the development of new ideas and research directions by promoting participating scientists to share their expertise and resources; iv) foster interactions between young investigators (including postgraduate and graduate students) and established investigators; v) facilitate distribution of new scientific and translational information to the professional and lay communities, and vi) disseminate the findings of the meeting to a wider audience by publishing the oral and poster presentations. It is anticipated that these conferences will continue to enhance our understanding of the role played by alcohol in carcinogenesis and thereby facilitate the development of treatments that will prevent or treat cancers caused by alcohol.